


Severus Snape: "___" Would Include...

by BOOdalinski



Series: Harry Potter Characters That Deserve Love [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2020-02-29 07:43:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 8,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18774280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BOOdalinski/pseuds/BOOdalinski
Summary: Ch 1:NSFW AlphabetCh 2:Being Married to Severus Snape Would IncludeCh 3:Being Pregnant with Severus Snape’s Baby Would IncludeDRABBLES/IMAGINES...Ch 4:Severus Snape Being Snape-ish to His (Future) S/OCh 5:Severus Snape's Reaction to His (Future) S/O Being DrunkCh 6:Severus Snape's Reaction to the Dark Lord Wanting to Meet His S/OCh 7:Imagine Falling Asleep in Severus Snape's Arms...Ch 8:Severus Snape Having a Quickie with His S/O…Ch 9:Severus Snape Having a Tiff with His S/OCh 10:Severus Snape’s Reaction to His S/O Ogling Him





	1. NSFW Alphabet

**A = Aftercare (What they’re like after sex)**

You are his first priority. Are you well? Any aches or pains? Severus knows he can be…intense at times. If you’ve just finished a round of BDSM-style lovemaking, he’ll lovingly worship every inch of your body—massaging delightfully scented potions into your skin as he heals any scrapes. Was he tugging on your hair? One scalp massage coming up! 

**B = Body part (Their favorite body part and also their partner’s)**

His arms. Severus’ teaching robes do him zero justice. I’m talking the Kylo Ren Effect. You know—we all thought Kylo was a scrawny twig…only to see him shirtless and collectively fall off our chairs in shock? Severus is the same (though, granted, not _as_ beefy). Whenever you’re in his arms you feel utterly secure. Nothing can harm you. Plus, his hands are _part_ of his arms. Calloused, skilled…dear Circe, the things that man can do with a mere _finger_. (*Swoons*)

Your eyes. The way your eyes soften whenever you gaze at him… He’d find it night impossible, but it’s a look you give to him, and him alone. Whenever he’s making love to you, Severus craves being able to watch the love and pleasure build in your eyes. (Since he enjoys taking you from behind, mirrors would often come into play.)

**C = Cum (Anything to do with cum basically…I’m a disgusting person)**

Coming inside you. While Severus has some fears about fatherhood, he also has a secret pregnancy kink. The thought of making your belly swell with his child? Expect filth in your ear as he makes you beg for it. It’s all about claiming you. Do you want him, Y/N? Say it. You wanted him. His baby. His cum overflowing inside you. 

Likewise, the sight of you swallowing his cum? Knee-buckling levels of arousal. While he’d never force it on you, prepare to be REWARDED the first times you do this.

**D = Dirty Secret (Pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)**

Being somewhat telepathic, Severus tends to pick up certain strong thoughts. Whenever you’re ogling him, he’s well aware. Slytherin that he is, Severus wouldn’t be able to resist toying with you. Wanting to kiss him while he’s grading papers? He’d make sure to ‘absently’ rub the pad of his thumb over his bottom lip in thought, barely concealing a smirk when your inner self trembles.

**E = Experience (How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)**

We must remember that Severus became a Death Eater willingly. While he’s certainly no Casanova, Severus is likely more experienced than expected. As for his skill… Let us not forget the rumors of his telepathic abilities. Sharing pleasure? Oh…you’ve yet to truly grasp the full extent of his abilities.

> **Quick Note:** _Since he’d become a Death Eater willingly, allow my to address something._ Severus wouldn’t be into rape _at all_. Remember, his mother was severely abused by his father. It’s possible Severus witnessed sexual assaults—even if he’d merely heard it, only to understand once he was older. He, therefore, is staunchly against the abuse of women. That being said, Death Eaters likely have groupies. Being such a powerful man brings a certain desirability.

**F = Favorite Position (This goes without saying. Will probably include a visual)**

Gazing into your eyes as he cradles you close, feeling all your emotions flowing into him as he loves you with heart-wrenching tenderness. While Severus certainly enjoys roughness, it’s the mental—even spiritual—connection that he craves most. You’re his world. When he’s buried deep inside you, feeling your arms and legs twining about him to keep him close? He feels finally at home.

**G = Goofy (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc.)**

Severus isn’t an overly humorous man. The dark life in which he’s embroiled hasn’t allowed for much laughter. When he’s making love to you, he’d be serious—intent on connecting on a level deeper than physical. That being said, you’d prove a great influence on the stoic man. Are you the giggly sort? He’s not above a wry grin, shaking his head in amusement as he leans down to kiss you.

**H = Hair (How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)**

Severus is well-groomed South of the Belt. Considering the cause of his slick hair, however, it’s understandable. (Remember, his hair appears greasy due to constant potion-making, not neglected hygiene.) As for other body hair, Severus has—brace for it—a _goody trail_. _Yessss_. Follow it at your leisure, watch his abdomen dip and shiver at your touch!

**I = Intimacy (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…)**

Severus is without a doubt the most tender lover you’ll ever find. The level of gratitude toward fate for bringing you into his life could bring him to tears. _You_ are the most precious thing in his life. He lives for you. Knowing this, is it any surprise he’d treat you with love and devotion? 

Propped on elbows above you, he’d tilt his head to the side, using a mental bond to communicate on a level deeper than words. You’d be able to feel each other’s heartbeats—your chests pressed together, fingers laced.

**J = Jack Off (Masturbation headcannon)**

Does he jack off to thoughts of you? Absolutely. Severus has a vivid inner world through which he can live his most depraved—tying you to the bed and fucking you for hours, all the while hearing your desperate moans fill the air—fantasies.

Admittedly, though, he’d try to hide this fact for as long as possible. The idea of masturbation—when it applies to himself—is a private matter. Having been shamed during his pubescent years, he has a residual  discomfort with his own sexuality. In the beginning of your relationship, Severus would rather die than have you catch him cock-in-hand. 

> **Note:** I’d recommend some mutual masturbation to help you both get over any shyness.

**K = Kink (One or more of their kinks)**

Bondage is the big one. Naturally dominant in bed, he loves making you squirm as he towers over you. He’d never hurt you, but seeing you willingly at his mercy? Merlin, it _does_ things to him…

**L = Location (Favorite places to do the do)**

Your bed. Everything about it brings such joy, from seeing you asleep after make love, to watching you ride him as he sits back against the headboard.

**M = Motivation (What turns them on, gets them going)**

Being wanted. Severus is so used to being looked at with disgust. The way your eyes soften, face lighting up whenever you see him? His chest will expand with painful amounts of love. In a purely lustful sense, Severus deeply enjoys watching your eyes cloud over with desire whenever he approaches to loom over you. He doesn’t need words to turn you on—something that will never cease to astound him.

He’s also highly susceptible to your thoughts. Just flood him with smutty daydreams and he’ll stop what he’s doing, slowing raising his gaze to pin you with a _scorching_ look. 

**N = NO (Something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)**

Hurting you. Rough play, he’ll do—but actually inflicting harm? Never. After Lily, he’d be terrified of loosing control, possibly taking things too far. What if he lost you? What if you left him? He doesn’t think he can go back to the way things used to be.  No: he _knows_ he can’t—not without dying a bit each day.

**O = Oral (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc.)**

He’s _enthusiastically_ open to giving. Whenever he’s in the mood for revenge after hours of teasing, he’ll give a wicked grin, holding you in place as he goes to town. 

As for receiving? The fact that you _want_ to do it makes him weak with want. Gods, he loves you so much. Stroking your cheek, he’d watch your actions, half-expecting to wake and find it to have been a dream.

**P = Pace (Are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? Etc.)**

For Severus, sex is about much more than the physical. The emotional connection is what he craves most. He, therefore, prefers to take a slow, languid pace in bed—the kind that keeps you both at the very edge for seemingly hours.

That being said, he’s also got a dark side. While he can be painfully gentle, he’s also very much into rougher types of sex. Either way, expect him to typically outlast you.

**Q = Quickie (Their opinion on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)**

Quickies, in his opinion, are meant for times of simple fucking—an act between two strangers. Why would he ever treat you in such a way? The first time you drag him into his supply closet, demanding him then and there, however, he’ll gain a new perspective. Sometimes you just can’t wait any longer. Sometimes he needs to be inside you. Quickies are for those times. As for frequency? More often than he’ll ever admit.

**R = Risk (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)**

Let’s not forget that we’re talking about the Half Blood Prince—a wildly inventive man. Experimental potions? How about a cloning spell so you can make love to two Severus’ at once? Prepare to be his muse.

**S = Stamina (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…)**

Oh, you’ll be satisfied— _amply_ satisfied. Remember, Severus is in top condition (he just hides it beneath layers of teaching robes), often having to spring into action whenever called upon. Not only is he able to readily ’rise to the occasion’ whenever ‘duty calls’, he’s a master of self control.

**T = Toy (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)**

He’s not overly interested in sex toys—unless, of course, he’s using them to discover new ways to pleasure you. Besides, who needs objects when there’s spells to try? The only limit is your imagination.

**U = Unfair (How much they like to tease)**

Severus is the master of blatant, yet invisible teasing. Are you working on a task in public? _No, no, you spelled it wrong_. He’ll lean over you, plucking the quill as he corrects the mistake—all the while covertly pressing against you as his breath tickles your neck. Acting completely unaffected, he’ll then leave you wondering what the hell just happened. 

> **Note:** It’ll take you a few weeks to realize he’s been doing it on purpose. The telepathic fiend. Revenge will be sweet as you tie him to the bed…

**V = Volume (How loud they are, what sounds they make)**

Severus is unexpectedly vocal during sex—making sensual groans and grunts as he works his body in the most sinful of ways. With his deep moans of encouragement, you’d be helpless against the growing pleasure. (Plus who can resist Severus purring pure naughtiness into your ear?) 

> **Note:** The one time you both forgot a silencing charm during a quickie in his supply closet will forever bring a blush to your cheeks. Honestly, did Madame Pomfrey have to give you knowing looks _all_ the time?

**W = Wild Card (Get a random headcannon for the character of your choice)**

Is his voice an option? Because _damn_. While others find think it drawling, you adore hearing him speak. After all, Severus is a man inclined toward silence. 

Once you get to know him, you’d be able to pick up the slight strain or tremors whenever he’s trying to suppress laughter. Plus mid-sex groans? (Warning: Severus is very into dirty talk. *Fans self*)

**X = X-Ray (Let’s see what’s going on in those pants, picture or words)**

He’s quite large—hence his concern after more rough encounters. He’s also uncut, making the tip incredibly sensitive. (Licking it is a must during oral.) 

**Y = Yearning (How high is their sex drive?)**

This greatly depends on what’s going on in the world. If the war is at its peak, Severus will be in a stress spiral—working himself to the bone as he tries to prepare for every possible outcome. Needless to say, he’ll go days without rest, only to surprise you with a desperate, _passionate_ bout of lovemaking.

When he’s not about to collapse with stress? Considering the fact that you’d be in close quarters much of the time—leading to prolonged exposure—is it all that surprising he’d want you so often? Especially once quickies become an option? 

**Z = ZZZ (…how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)**

Severus is able to function on very little sleep—hinting to a past of insomnia. While you’d want to help with that, you’d likely be unable to change his dependance on Sleepless Dream potion—at least, not while the Dark Lord is alive. Otherwise, he’ll be riddled with horrific nightmares. 


	2. Being Married to Severus Snape

**● Learning occlumency.** Severus would teach you everything he knows—just in case, he’s unable to protect you one day.

> **Note:** Lessons often lead to sex. Either you see his thoughts, or he sees yours. On the bright side, it’s definitely broadened your sexual horizons—what with discovering hidden fantasies and kinks.

************●********** Being fiercely protective of each other.** The first time you heard Sirius dare to call him ‘Snivellus’ you’d nearly pummeled the man. Needless to say, your solemn command of ‘don’t you _ever_ call him that again,’ had done its job–leading to some steamy lovemaking later that night. (You _had_ , after all, publicly claimed him as yours.) As for Severus…He’d die and/or kill for you. It’s a simple fact.

 ** ** ** **●****** Getting to call him Sev.** Again, you hold a special place in his heart. Whenever he hears you call his name, he instantly melts. (You’re also the only one allowed to call him by a nickname. Anyone else even attempts it? Instant hex.)

 ** **●** You’d give a new meaning to the word ‘Home’.** Whether it be his rooms at Hogwarts or another secret location, the thought of your shared bed always brings an ache to his heart. It’s such a small detail, sharing a bed, but then he’s never had that. As such, Severus loves to bask in the knowledge that when you talk about home, you really mean him.

 ** ** **●**** Feeling cherished.** How many people can say they’ve heard Professor Snape laugh? How about a smile?  _Can_ he smile? Well, of course, he can! It’s just that you’re the only person _worthy_ of a Severus smile. While he’s admittedly quite grumpish at times, you know it’s all a protective façade. Your Sev is the most loving man in the world–at least, with you he is.

> **Note:** Prepare to be the source of much admiration and awe. You’re so brave! How are you able to speak to the feared Professor Snape with such confidence? This would make Severus’ scowl deepen whilst you grin. After all, to the rest of the world, a lifted brow from Professor Snape is the stuff of nightmares. You, however, know that he’s merely being sassy.

****●** Non-verbal, magical foreplay.** This is the man that created _Sectum Sempra_. Being able to ‘finger’ you via invisible hands during the day? If he doesn’t already know a way, he’ll find one. While it would evolve into everyday assurances—a kiss on the forehead or soothing caress—the first time he’d brought you to orgasm this way, you’d nearly fallen out of your chair during breakfast. (Don’t worry, you got revenge at a later date.)

 ** ** **●**** Potions.** You _are_ married to a potions master, after all. Can’t sleep? Covered. Anxious? One calming draught coming up! Severus would wave away any fuss. Do you think he’d let you fend for yourself when he can help? 

 ** **●** Visiting him throughout the day.** Knowing he’s all alone during his grading period would leave you pretty tempted. You could just imagine his scowl as he scribbles corrections, scoffing at the foolish inaccuracies. Whenever you visit, he’ll try his best to stay focused. Oh, Professor Snape, little does he realize he’s sealed his fate…

> **Tip:** His neck is source of great weakness. Wrapping your arms about him so you can kiss and nibble his nape? _Instant groan_. He’ll close and lock the doors with a thought, leaning back as your hand sneaks into his trousers… (He’s also _very_ into dirty talk. *Nips at ear*)

****●** Sexual teasing.** Severus would unashamedly rather wait for the real thing; more than ready to utilize that spy-worthy self-control. Still, sometimes you just need him. If so, prepare to work for it, as Severus isn’t one who breaks easily. On the bright side, if (and when) he eventually snaps, it will be primal.

> **Warning:** Occasionally, Severus _will_ tease you. Loving the way you beg for him, he’d feign defeat–letting you get properly hot and bothered–only to pull away with a grin. As you curse him for being a tease, he’d laugh. After all, there’s nothing like a day’s worth of anticipation to add an edge to your bed play. _“I’ll remember this Severus!”_ You’d vow. Oh, he hopes so.

* * *

##  _Death Eater and Spy Aspects…_

> Caution: Some of this is depressing, yet so is the nature of war and its effects on people.

**● Getting interrupted during sex.** Unfortunately, this would happen more than either of you would prefer. Head of Slytherin house, Double spy, and Potions Master, your husband is wanted by more than you.

 ** **●** Meeting the Dark Lord.** Oh, and don’t forget Nagini. If you weren’t already afraid, having that massive serpent in the same room does the trick. You’d both feared the day that You-Know-Who called upon you–knowing it was only a matter of time once he’d learned of your relationship. While Severus feared for you, you’d both known the real danger: that the Dark Lord would punish him. Needless to say, you’d been on your _best_ behavior. 

 **● Comforting him.** You’re his sanctuary. Whenever the horrors of the war weigh down on him, he knows your arms will always be a place of refuge. If you thought a smile was rare, seeing Severus in tears is beyond imagination. Still, you’ve spent countless hours tracing his scars, lulling him to sleep with his head on your lap.

 ** **●** Severus finding you asleep on the couch.** Every time he’s summoned, you’re forced to put on a brave face, knowing that he may not come home at all. Staying up all night, it wouldn’t be uncommon for you to fall asleep.

> When he returned you were already asleep. Pulling off the white mask, he moved to stand by the couch. You were curled up, still in your teaching robes with your wand resting on the side-table. Your even breathes confirmed that you were in a deep slumber, totally unaware of the looming figure before you. 
> 
> He exhaled. Eyeing the room, his gaze landed on a sufficient covering. When he placed the blanket over you, there was a pause between its application and your sighed burrowing. Dipping down, he switched off the lamp. 
> 
> \- _a moment from the Severus with a Hufflepuff story_


	3. Being Pregnant with Severus Snape's Baby

**● Prenatal Potions.** Your health is his top priority. Seeing his intention to make each potion himself, you’d suggest he have a lesson on pregnancy potions.  _No, Y/N, you deserve only the best_. Besides, he doesn’t trust his students with such an important task. _Those dunderheads are more likely to blow themselves up then get it right_. 

> Letting you take a student-made potion? He’d shudder at the thought, much more likely to dramatically slap it from your hand.

******●**** Foot rubs.** Severus is a busy man, but he’ll always have time for you. Prop your feet in his lap, and he’ll simply levitate his book as he absently massages your feet. It’d be a nightly ritual.

> **Note:** Prepare for bliss. Severus’ dexterous hands are perfect for kneading out any tension. They’re also very warm.

**● Lots of stares from students.**  Before news of your condition, students preferred to staunchly deny the idea of Snape and you… _doing the sex_. Maybe your marriage was purely platonic? That lovely delusion would come crashing down in an instant. Wait–you’re _pregnant_? As in, he’d… _come_? _Inside_ you? Minds will be blown at the visible proof that Professor Snape knows how to _get some_.

 ** **●** Spooning with his hand over your belly.** He never thought he’d be a father. After all, who would want to carry his children? Apparently, you did. He’ll spend hours with his ear atop your stomach, eyes closed as he simply basks in his good fortune. Circe, Y/N, you’ve given him so much. How could he ever…? _Shhh, love. You’ve given me far more than you know. No other man could make me this happy._ Humming, you’d stroke his hair as you both fall asleep.

 ** ** **●**** _Over_ -over-protectiveness.** Severus is already protective, but once you start to show? Papa bear levels of care. Talking to a student? _*Narrows his eyes*_ Was that a _sniffle_ he just saw? Realizing they have a cold, he’ll immediately appear–scaring the poor scholar half to death with his glare. How dare they endanger his spouse and child with their diseased self? 

> A thousand points from Gryffindor! _But Sev, they’re from Ravenlcaw._ He doesn’t care. Clearly, Gryffindor stupidity had somehow rubbed off on the unsuspecting student. You’d roll your eyes and place a kiss to his cheek. Your silly man.

****●** Talking about names.** You’re all for something regal–befitting the child of Severus Snape. _He’d_ advocate simplicity. The _last_ thing he wants is for your child to face a Snivellus situation.

 ** ** **●**** Teasing each other.** Do you waddle? _Yes. Like a duck_. But you’re his duck, making you the most gorgeous one in existence. And what if the baby gets his nose? _Well, at least no one will call the baby’s parentage into question_. *Playfully taps his nose, making him chuckle*

* * *

##  **_Death Eater Aspects…_ **

******●**** He’d get time off.** The Dark Lord is many things, including vain. After all, he’s boasted his fairness and merciful ways. ‘Understanding’ Severus’ desire to spend extra time with you, You-Know-Who would only call on him when necessary.

> Think of it as a reward for his loyal servitude.

******●**** Gifts.** Those extra fluffy slippers he’d given you? Prepare for toasty warm toes. Two words: _warming charm_. You’d also receive plenty of offerings from families like the Malfoys. After all, Severus is highly esteemed. They’d want to pay tribute.

 ** **●** Fear from Severus.** What if he’s like his father? Tobias Snape hadn’t started out cruel–what if that trait was buried deep within him, waiting to surface? Even still, how would he tell your child all the things he’s done? Couldn’t you see that the father of your baby was a monster?

> **Note:** This is heartbreaking, but it’s entirely possible Severus has killed children. It would have been an act of mercy to spare them from the Death Eaters, but their faces will always haunt him.


	4. Being Snape-ish Toward His (Future) S/O

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How was it that he still frightened you? After all, you were a Professor now–not a student to be scolded. As you entered the hall, peering at the fresh faces of another school year, you made a resolution. You’d vanquish your fear of Professor Severus Snape. After all, he’s just a man.

Glowing jack-o-lanterns floated lazily above, replacing the usual candles. They bobbed in the levitating current of magic, an orange light shone through the carved faces, leaving the great hall darker than usual. With the ghostly reenactments and ancient walls, Halloween had come to Hogwarts with sentient ease. 

You took your seat and smiled at Snape in greeting. “Professor,” you said. You lifted a hand to your mouth, covering a yawn.

“Professor Towler,” he drawled. Though he didn’t smile, a single brow rose.

When you recovered, you lifted your goblet. “How are you?”

“Well enough. And yourself?”

“Oh, I’m alright,” you said breezily. You studied your drink. “Are you looking forward to Halloween?”

He merely lifted that brow again. 

You smirked. “Right, of course.” You took a sip of juice, then set the cup down. After a moment, you gave another yawn.

“Professor Towler, I do hope you’re not in danger of falling asleep.”

“Hmm? Oh, no, don’t worry. I’m just a bit tired. It’s been a long day.”

“You look terrible.”

“Professor Snape,” you gasped, placing a hand over your heart. “You seem to have a knack for lowering my self-esteem.” He didn’t reply. “Perhaps you could teach me how to make a potion that will help with my exhaustion?”

“As I recall, you dislike potions.”

You sighed. “No, I just don’t like potions _class_. If I understood enough about potion-making, I’m sure I’d enjoy it. I just haven’t learned enough to license creativity.”

He lifted a brow, clearly unimpressed. “How generous of you. In any case, I already brew a revitalizing potion for many of the staff members. Adding another name to the list shouldn’t be too much trouble.”

“Thank you.” A moment of silence dragged between you. “Your class _is_ enjoyable, though, sir,” you found yourself blurting out. “Well…perhaps not in the _traditional_ sense, as you can be very intimidating… _like right now_ ,” you muttered under your breath, “…but you’re a wonderful teacher. You know so much about potion-making, all the intimate details that one learns through experience as opposed to a book. That’s what I meant by saying that if I knew more about potions I would enjoy it. I just don’t know enough to truly appreciate all the experience you have.” 

“Professor Towler.”

“Yes?”

“As much as I enjoy your clumsy attempt to flatter me, I am well aware of the acquired taste that is potions.”

You scowled. “I’m not trying to flatter you.”

Up went a single brow. “No?”

“No. I’m just telling the truth.” 

“Are all Hufflepuffs such suck-ups, or are you just _overtly_ Hufflepuff?” 

You narrowed your eyes, studying him for a long moment. “Why do I feel like you might be joking?”

“Because you cannot stand the idea of someone disliking you.”

“Well, that was hurtful. Still…” You turned your head away in suspicion. “I feel like you’d be _much_ meaner if you didn’t like me.” 

“Think what you like,” he replied over the rim of his goblet. “It makes no difference to me.”

You studied him with narrowed eyes. _I’m onto you, Snape…_


	5. His (Future) S/O Being Drunk

“Oh please, professor,” you crooned, “teach me your dark and _naughty_ ways.” You bit your lip, casting him a flirtatious wagging of the brows.

“You are intoxicated.”

“Why thank you,” you gushed. A pause. You furrowed your brows. “ _Oh_ , wait a second, I thought you said…” You blew a raspberry. “Oh well. In any case, I _am_ intoxicated, my mysterious master. Intoxicated by _you_.” You giggled. “But can you blame me? I mean, me-ow.” You gave a playful swipe with purring acoustics.

Several moments passed as you lazed about in his arms, when an idea struck, causing you to straighten. “Hey, hey, you know what I just thought of?”

 _Don’t ask. Don’t even acknowledge the words_. Merciless curiosity got the better of him. “What?”

“I was thinking that if I were naughty, then you’d have to severely punishment me. Get it? _Sev_ -erely.”

What on _earth_ were you thinking about? _Sometimes ignorance is best_ , he reminded himself. 

“…oh, and _sev_ eral _sev_ erely _sev_ ered…” a pause. “Severuses… sadden sulky…” You gasped. “Oh, and _sev_ erance pay!” You dissolved into self-satisfied cackles. “Ow, my tummy!”

“That happens when you laugh too much.”

“But I can’t help it! It’s just _so_ funny when I’m drunk.”

“What is?”

“Everything,” you said with a broad sweep of your hand. Your arm swept a lamp from a side table. Immediately, you curled into him. “Oh no,” you fretted. You burrowed against him, trying to disappear. “I’m sorry.” Your voice was timid.

“A house elf will fix it; you’ve no need to fear.”

“So you’re not going to punish me severely?” You wriggled against him.

“You’ve avoided my wrath this time,” he allowed, lips twitching at your giggle.

“Mmmm. You’re so warm.” You snuggled with your face hidden in his robes. A hand came up to clutch the black fabric. “Smell good, too.” You inhaled deeply. “Mmm.” 

You rubbed your cheek against his chest before relaxing. By the time he reached your rooms, you were asleep.

He tucked you in, turning to leave. “Sev?” 

He froze. “…Yes?”

“If you could love me…I could love you.” He didn’t turn to face you. 

The blankets rustled as you settled in for the night. With a yawn, you said, “Goodnight Severus.”

 _Goodnight Y/N_. Casting a low fire in the hearth, he left the room.


	6. The Dark Lord Wanting to Meet His S/O

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another scene from the Severus Snape with a Hufflepuff story. Having married to avoid suspicion, Severus assumes you mourn the arangement–not realizing that you’ d saved him because you have feelings for the foolish man.

“Ah, Severus. I was beginning to fear you’d lost your way.”

“My lord,” he said, bowing before the Dark Lord.

“I wish to know of the status of your marriage.”

“Of course, my lord. Only ask, and I shall answer.”

“I have heard rumors, Severus, that you have yet to claim your…bride.” Nagini lifted her head and the Dark Lord caressed the glistening scales.

“The marriage ceremony was completed in full, my lord.”

“ _Do not lie to me_ ,” Voldemort hissed.  

“My lord, I would never attempt such a thing as I know it would be useless. I took her maidenhead, as tradition dictates.”

“Yet you have not spilled seed in her? How are you to produce a child for the wizarding world if you do not take the necessary steps, Severus?” 

“My lord,” he said, lowering his head.  

“As I am bound to my wife until death, I felt it wiser to wait rather than force her. I had planned to seduce her into supporting our cause, my lord. She is a powerful witch with a keen mind which may prove useful.”

Voldemort studied him for a moment, leaning back in his throne. Long fingers steepled, he eyed his faithful follower. “As always, Severus, you prove to be my most loyal follower,” he drawled. “I admire your cunning, yet as you know I am not a patient lord. Before the month is out, you will bring your witch to me.”

“Yes, my lord.” A pause. 

“Speak your mind, Severus.”

“My lord, she is…stubborn. It may likely take more time.”

“Of that I am aware,” he drawled with a smirk. “I merely wish to see your new spouse for myself.”

“Of course.” Severus bowed.

“I _will_ , however, expect you to have bedded her by the next equinox,” he said. The underlying threat was clear. He didn’t have to say what would happen should his expectations be unmet. “You may go.” With a nod, Severus turned to leave. As he reached the doors, however, the Dark Lord spoke. “I wish you luck in your seduction, Severus.”  

Hiding his repugnance, he bowed then finally left the room. Striding through the halls of Malfoy Manor, he went to the main fireplace then flooed to his home at Spinner’s End.  

* * *

Several hours later, he sat before the hearth. A large fire crackled, illuminating the glass of fire whiskey in his hand. He sifted the glass, watching its contents swirl. _Good luck in your seduction, Severus_. 

“ _Fuck_ ,” he growled. He downed the last of his drink; a burning sensation slid deep into his stomach. He ran a hand through his hair. _His seduction_. Setting the empty glass down beside an equally emptied bottle, he growled. _Fuck_. 

Honestly, he shouldn’t have been so affected. It was going to happen eventually. Consummating the marriage was an inevitability. Not a matter of _if_ , but _when_.

 _Y/N. Poor Y/N_. He wasn’t a novice by any standards. Still, you’d only seen his mask. No doubt you thanked Circe each night that passed with your virginity intact. 

“Severus?” His head snapped up. Standing a few feet away, you studied him–looking out of place amongst the dark shadows of his rooms. It was the first time you’d addressed him by his given name. He lowered his hands. “Yes?”

“Are you alright?”

He blinked. “I beg your pardon?”

You grew braver in your posture. “Are you alright? You look tense–like something’s bothering you.”

“I’m fine.”

You remained watchful, clearly unconvinced. “Are you sure?”

“Yes, though I appreciate your concern.” He looked back to the flames, fully expecting you to return to bed. Instead, you came closer, drawing his attention. 

“Can you just not sleep?” you asked, tone laced with sympathy. “Do you want me to get you anything?”

“No, no—I’m alright. Just tired. Go on to sleep.”

After a moment of hesitation, you finally relented. Pressing your lips together, you gave a nod. “That may be for the best. I never was very good at potions. I’d likely end up putting you in the hospital by accident.” He gave a scoffed chuckle, making you grin in response.

The two of you fell into a comfortable silence. He sensed you were waiting–for what, he wasn’t sure. He gave a weary sigh. “I…there’s something I have to tell you.”

“A bad something?”

“Yes.”

You looked about. “Would you like me to sit down?”

“That may be best.”

Once you were seated, he eyed you before scrubbing a hand over his face. “I don’t know how to tell you,” he admitted. “It’s…I have to do something.”

“What do you have to do? Just start with that.”

He gave a heavy exhalation. “The Dark Lord wishes to meet you.”

Your eyes widened, yet–to your credit–you remained outwardly calm. “…The Dark Lord?” You hugged yourself. “As in…You-Know-Who? _That_ Dark Lord?” 

“Yes.”

Silence. “…Are you a Death Eater?”

“Yes.”

You inhaled, blinking several times. “Give me a moment, please.” Seconds ticked by. You’d heard the rumors, had suspected as much. Yet to have it confirmed? You refocused on him. “Is he going to kill me? Is that why you’re bringing me to him?”

“No,” he said fiercely, taking your hand in his. “No, you’re safe from that. He wants to test me, not you.”

You nodded but pulled away from him. “When do I have to go?”

“At the end of this month.”

“Oh.” After a long silence, he started to pull away. You grabbed his wrist. “I have questions.”

“I may not be able to answer them.”

Another nod. “Can I still ask them? Will you tell me what you can?”

He gave a tired breath. “Yes.”

You studied his face. _Later_. “We can wait until tomorrow. For now, let’s go to sleep. You look exhausted.”

As he went to pass you, you reached out. “Severus.” He looked to you, surprised by the intense cast of your eyes. “It’s going to be alright.” 

Whether a question or reassurance, he didn’t know—somehow sensing that neither did you. All he could do was nod. 


	7. Falling Asleep in Severus Snape's Arms

“Go to sleep,” he whispered, still stroking your hair.

“Mmmm,” you hummed. “I don’t want to…not yet.”

“I’ll still be here when you wake.”

You gripped him tighter. “Promise?”

He hummed.

You sighed, reaching for his hand. 

He turned it palm-up, allowing you to trace the calloused pads. As you eased over the veil of sleep, your lazy circles grew slower, fading as you slipped under the surface.

All was silent.

You slept.


	8. Having a Quickie with His S/O

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (A scene from the Severus with a Hufflepuff story.) If you’ve read my A-Z Alphabet: Severus Snape, you may recall that Severus had a negative view on quickies…that is, until he had one with you…

Severus strode down the hall, coming to a halt when he heard rustling from within his private stores. Expression hardening, he stormed forward to tear open the door. “And _what_ do you think–?” He came up short. 

“Oh!” You whirled around with a gasp, a scrap of parchment in hand. You sagged, pressing a hand to your heart. “Oh, _Merlin_ , you startled me.” 

“ _Y/N_.” He stepped forward and you looked at him with owl eyes. 

“What’s that?” He nodded to the parchment. 

“What– _this_?” You glanced at it, then folded it in half. “Oh, it’s a list from Madame Pomfrey,” you explained, waving it about as you spoke. “I said I would check the stores for her.”

“And yet these are my private stores.”

You flushed. “I know. We didn’t have any rat tails, and I…well…”

He lifted a brow. 

“Oh, you know what I mean.” You looked away. _For Merlin’s sake, he’s not your professor anymore, so stop acting like a scolded student!_ Dear Circe, you were hopeless.

“Indeed, I do.” He frowned. “Yet that doesn’t explain your presence here. Checking inventory is hardly your duty.”

“I don’t mind,” you replied brightly. “It makes me feel useful.”

He studied you for a moment. “May I?” He held out his hand. 

“Of course.” As you passed him the list, your fingers touched, causing you to draw in a sharp breath. You quickly pulled away. Severus watched your cheeks darken, reminded of the close confines of the storeroom. 

Suddenly, the air between you was charged with tension. 

Holding your gaze, he slowly unfolded the parchment. You swallowed. “Rat’s tail?” You nodded. He stepped further into the closet, backing you into the shelves. “ _Sev_ –”

He leaned in, making your breath catch. Your gazes met. _Thump-thump, thump-thump!_ Could he hear your heart pounding? Without a word, he pulled back, jar in hand. “I take it a small bundle will suffice?”

You looked down at it. _Oh_ …

“Er…Yes. Thank you.” You accepted the offering, shoving down your disappointment.

“Was there anything _else_ you wanted, Y/N?”

Your gaze shot to his. His dark eyes held a spark of hunger. “I–” You swayed toward him. 

* * *

“Oh, Merlin,” you moaned. He pushed you back against the ladder, your arms reached up to keep from sliding down. He growled and lowered his mouth to your neck, pressing feverish kisses along your skin. 

“Severus.” You’d never ached so much. You were painfully empty. Your fingers tangled in his dark hair. “ _Please_.”

He groaned. Clumsily, he gripped the front of your robes and tore them open. You cried out as he tweaked your exposed nipple, making you squirm against him for more.

He nipped at your neck, moving his lips to your ear. “You want this?”

“Yes,” you breathed. “Yes, please.” 

He pulled back to look at you. 

You tugged at him. “Please,” you whimpered. “It aches so much. I want you inside me.” You begged him with your gaze. “ _Please_.” 

Without another word, he cupped your bottom and positioned you atop one of the steps. Roughly, he pushed your legs apart, grunting, “Wrap them around me.” 

You did, clinging to him. He said something under his breath—perhaps a curse—and gripped himself. _Thrust!_

“ _Ah_ —!” Your throat closed off on a cry. You were still for one agonizing moment, both basking in the feeling of being so close again. He shook, reaching up to grasp the sides of the ladder and began to thrust into you. Your grip on his robes tightened. “Oh, Sev– _yes_.” 

The ladder squeaked, the shelves and bottles shook. You didn’t care, neither did he. His face was hidden in your neck as he rutted into you. Not like a potions master or dungeon bat, but as a man. 

You clung to him, pressing mindless open-mouthed kisses to his skin. Merlin, he was so warm. The scrape of stubble on his jaw excited you and your tongue flicked out to taste him. At the contact, he groaned, his pace growing faster. His still-clothed hips pounded against your inner thighs, his cock surging like a piston between your legs. 

You were close, getter closer. Your muscles started to coil–that delicious pleasure mounting. You bit his clothed shoulder, digging your nails into his back. A muffled cry escaped you. Oh gods, so close! _So close…_

“Ah—!” Your entire body jerked, eyes rolling back. _Severus_. Your breaths left in jerky bursts as you shook. Your core milked his length, squeezing down as his thrusts continued to massage you. A growl escaped his clenched teeth. Two more brutal thrusts and you felt his seed release into you. Gods, it was hot. 

At that moment, you prayed he reached deep, deep into you. So deep that his seed took root. You never wanted him to leave, wanted him entwined with your very soul.  _Severus,_ you thought, unaware that he’d heard you, unable to hear his own single thought: _Y/N_.


	9. Having a Tiff with His S/O

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _He would have—no, should have died…if not for your penchant for being around at the right time. As he glanced over to the neighboring hospital bed, he wondered. Why? Why had you been outside, under the full moon? Why hadn’t you run? More importantly: why would you willingly bind his life to yours? So begins the story of two persons, bound as one._
> 
>  
> 
> After binding souls to save Severus’ life, the two of you became connected in more ways than one. To avoid suspicion, Dumbledore suggested you marry. (Needless to say, the beginning of your marriage had its challenges.)

“You obviously need _something_ done, even if it’s only for the sake for your students. Those poor children are being terrorized…by you and your emotional misdirection,” you accused.

“If they cannot handle my class,” he said, not looking up, “then perhaps they shouldn’t take it.”

You pursed your lips. “It’s more than that and you know it. You’re taking out your emotions on students.”

“How perceptive of you.”

“See? You’re trying to change the focus onto me.” 

He gave you a withering look. “Don’t you have a class to teach or someone else to bother?”

Oh, _very_ mature. “You’re my husband. As such, you’re entitled to my time—and concern.”

“Burdened. I believe the word is burdened,” he muttered under his breath. Unfortunately, you heard him.

You lifted your chin. “I’ll remember that.”

“I don’t doubt it. You have a fondness for tormenting me.” 

“Just as _you_ have a fondness for tormenting your students.” _There_.

“You’re being excessively dramatic.”

At that, you blustered indignantly. “I am not. I’m merely—” You broke off and took a slow breath. Changing tactic, you said, “Please tell me what’s wrong.” 

“Nothing is wrong.”

“Then why don’t I believe you?”

“Because, _Miss/Mr Towler_ , you’ve convinced yourself that you’re right, and nothing I say is going to change that.”

Your hands balled into fists. _Damn him!_ “Fine,” you snapped. “Be that way. But when or if you change your mind and decide to open up to your _spouse_ , you know how to find me.” 

You turned on your heal and heatedly marched toward the door. When you reached it, you stopped and whirled around. “And by the way, my name is _Snape_ , not Towler. Now if you’ll excuse me, I’m going to go and find Fred.” 

With that, you stormed off. 

Severus stared at the doorway, hands balled into fists atop the table. He replayed your words. “If you change your mind and decide to open up to your _spouse_ , you know how to find me.” _Shouldn’t call yourself his spouse. Don’t have the right._ Could he ever care about you in that way? _Doubtful_. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I’m going to go and find Fred.” _At least_ he _loves me._  

The painful thoughts had pierced through the air, hitting their mark beneath the layer of ice protecting his heart. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fred is your cat.


	10. Reaction to His S/O Ogling Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired straight from Bridget Jones: The Edge of Reason

“Y/N.” By his tone, you knew he was awake.

“Hmm?”

“You’re staring at me.” 

You shifted. “No, I’m not.” 

Eyes still closed, he replied, “Yes you are, I can feel it.”

“Oh.”

A few moments passed. “You’re still staring.”

You blinked and your face heated. “Right…sorry.” Instantly, you shot to your feet, making a show of sifting through your bag to retrieve papers for grading. The room returned to silence, save for the scratching of your quill. After a time, however, you peered back.

He gave a loud sigh. “You are tempting me to detract points from Hufflepuff.”

“I thought you’d gone back to sleep,” you defended. “And wouldn’t you rather Hufflepuff win as opposed to Gryffindor? We’re far less likely to brag, and if you take points that chance will go down.” At that, he opened one eye to study you. After a moment, he closed his eyes and sighed. “Go do something productive.”

You grinned. “But this is _very_ productive.” 

“No, it’s not.”

“I’m grading papers.”

He opened his eyes to pin you with a lifted brow. “ _Are_ you?”

“Perhaps,” you drawled.

“And perhaps not.” 

You swallowed, gaze trailing over his unclad torso. _Mmmm_. Knowing he’d likely noticed your staring, you met his gaze. What would he do? Could he tell what you wanted? “Is it so wrong of me to want to admire my husband’s physique?” 

“Humph.” He flopped back, throwing an arm over his tired eyes. You bit your lip. You really were insatiable when it came to him.


	11. Having Taught His Future S/O...

“Wait…” You drew back. “Are you saying you _knew_ I was afraid of you?”

He lifted a brow. “I don’t know why you’re so surprised. It was rather obvious,” he drawled.

You sputtered. _He–!_ Memories bubbled forth. Gods, all those times he’d wordlessly inspected your potions, giving zero feedback. Was he pleased? Angry? _What?_ You narrowed your eyes. “So you messed with me on _purpose_?”

“I wasn’t going to coddle you.”

You scowled. Ignoring you, he continued. “Neither did I have any intention of rewarding the obvious need for praise.”

“‘ _Need for praise_ ’?” You demanded. He made you sound like an emotional woopie cushion.

“You were a suck-up, I think we both know that.”

“Oh!” You threw your hands up. “Maybe I cared about doing well!”

“Or rather that you feared my disappointment.”

“Oh-ho. Well, you don’t have to worry about _that_ anymore. In fact, I look forward to disappointing you in the _very_ near future.” You crossed your arms. “Do you have any idea how much I dreaded your class?”

“Yes, especially after exams.”

You blushed. Potions had never been your strength. Oh, how you used to crave an illness–anything to get you out of that dreadful moment when he’d hand you back your exam. The shame of doing poorly would leave you unable to meet his gaze.

“You noticed?”

“Again, it was obvious.”

 _He must have thought I was an idiot_ , you assumed, feeling that old shame return.

“Stop it.”

Your gaze shot to his. “Stop what?”

“I knew you were embarrassed. That’s why I never drew attention to you.”

“I–” Tears pricked your eyes. You remembered fearing public humiliation–having him scold you as a shameful example for all. Yet he’d apparently cared in his own way. You gave him a timid smile. “Are you saying you’d wanted to spare me?”

He shifted uncomfortably. “I certainly wasn’t going to humiliate you. I knew you were trying. That was…enough.”

Your smile grew as you snuggled closer. “So Professor Snape is softer than he makes out to be?”

He gave a dramatic sigh. “Only with you, Y/N.”

You kissed his cheek, drawing his gaze. “Thank you.”

 _He’s a good man, no matter what others say_. Smiling at the thought, you moved to straddle his waist. Perhaps you could thank him in other ways.


	12. His S/O Giving Birth Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous: I really hope your requests are open because I’m desperate to request this to you! I was wondering if you could do Snape’s reaction to coming home after a meeting with Voldemort and finding you’ve given birth to his child and it was successful and you and the child are okay. (It might be that it’s too dangerous for her to get in touch or that they are hidden.)

**● Horror.**  Severus is familiar with the scent of blood. Imagine his horror when he flu’s home, only to have the stench of iron bombard his senses.  _No_. He couldn’t lose you. You were everything to him.  _Everything_. Dropping everything, he’d race through the house, shouting your name.

 **● He’d be terrified.**  Remember, he’s been in this situation before. The last time, he’d ended up finding Lily Potter’s body. When you hear his frantic calls, you’d do your best to answer him. Of course, in your weary state, you’d forget about the silencing charm. Poor Severus. 

 **● He wouldn’t even notice the baby at first.**  Upon opening the bedroom door, Severus would give a heartbroken sob.  _“Y/N.”_  Staggering to your bedside, he’d fall to his knees.  _“Y/N, oh Circe, Y/N, Y/N…”_  Face buried in your hair, he’d have a death grip on you–his body still shaking.

 **● He’d hover.**  Even if a house-elf or Madame Pomfrey herself had helped with the delivery, he’d still be unsettled. Having you on a strict potions regiment, he wouldn’t be satisfied until you were well enough to hex him.

 **● He’d try to do everything for you.**  Simply put, he’s going to hover. After all, your rest is more important at the moment. Did the baby wake up hungry in the middle of the night? Don’t even think about getting up, Y/N. 

> **Note:**  Imagine waking up to feel your daughter nursing. He’d cringe–having tried his hardest not to wake you. Imagine your surprise when he admits that this isn’t the first time he’s simply let you sleep through the night. 

**● He’d resent the war.**  Even though he’d seen the delivery through your memories, it wouldn’t be the same. He should have been there, yet he wasn’t. And for what—a cursory meeting to report Harry Potter’s emotional status?

 **● He’d have another reason to survive.**  When babies are born in the wizarding world, there is likely a bonding of magic between parent(s) and child. The fact that he’d missed this as well? It would bring tears to his eyes. Gritting his teeth, he’d vow to survive. He refuses to miss watching his child grow up.

> **Note:**  Holding your child close, Severus would gaze into a set of sleepy, yet so familiar eyes. Feeling his magic protectively encircle theirs, he’d close his eyes—leaning forward, resting forehead to forehead.

##  **BONUS:**

_If he got summoned just as you went into labor…_

You clutched his hand, doubling over in pain. “Is there anything I can do?” You shook your head. “Just don’t leave me?”

“Never.”

As if on cue, his arm suddenly burned causing him to wince. “What is it?” You drew away. “I’m so sorry; I didn’t mean to squeeze so hard!”

He shook his head. “No, it’s not that.”

Silence filled the space between you.  _Oh, Circe, not today. Not now_. Frustrated tears burned your eyes.  _Gods dammit_. Why couldn’t he let Severus have this one day? 

“I’m staying.”

You froze. “W-What? Sev, you have to…”

“I can’t just leave you,” he snapped.

You both knew the truth. Your voice was a whimper as you told him, “You have to.”

…

Tears welled as he readjusted the pillows one last time. He was stalling; you both knew it. For once, you didn’t scold him.

“I love you,” you whispered, giving him a brave–if not watery–smile. His heart broke. “Y/N…” The tears fell.

“Shh,” you soothed, rubbing his jaw. “Just be careful and hurry back. I’ll be fine. Just… _please_ , Sev–be careful. Don’t let your emotions get the best of you.”

He groaned, leaning forward to rest his forehead against yours. “I love you so much, Y/N.”

“And I love you.” You reached up to kiss him. You’d intended a chaste affair, but he couldn’t help it. Deepening the kiss, he desperately buried his fingers in your hair. For a short moment, he tried to forget everything. 

Your wince drew him back as another contraction hit. You huffed labored breaths. “Go,” you urged. 

He knew he had to, yet how could he? Everything in him rebelled against it. “Severus Snape! Go before I hex you!” Still, the message was clear:  _I can’t lose you_.

With a sharp nod, he thought of Malfoy Manor. A loud pop. Then nothing but your harsh breaths.


End file.
